Marauderette
by ImagineCat
Summary: Madelyn Jade Fireflower was adopted by the Lupins, and came with a troubled past- that she hides well. When she and Remus go to Hogwarts, they form the legendary group of Marauders, pranksters extraordinaire. As the two grew with their best friends beside them, the map one addition- Mssrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Ms. Lightstep present the Marauder's Map...


**Hello! First chapter of first story, that's so exciting! I try to tell the story in the neatest way possible, but if you have any constructive criticism, feel free to leave a review. Or you can just write a review to bitch about all your problems, whatever you like, I promise I'll listen... er, read. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Hogwarts Bound!

"Mum!"

"Ma!"

Hope Lupin sighed and smiled.

"What is it kids?"

"Remus can't find his good robes!" her adopted daughter yelled back from upstairs.

"And Jade can't find her Transfiguration textbook!"

Hope shook her head as she replied.

"The robes are on the clothesline and the text is on the table."

"Thanks!" The two responded

A few minutes later, both kids ran down the stairs, Jade lugging a worn brown trunk and Remus toting his navy blue, but just as worn, one. A jean knapsack hung from her back as always, stuffed with snacks for her and Remus, as well as cards and a couple of books. Star, Jade's cat, was curled around her shoulders, firmly secured by God-knew-what.

"Off to Hogwarts!" Jade exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly

"That's right, but first we have to get to King's Cross, sweetie." John Lupin said, ruffling Remus' hair.

"Dad!"

"Oh, relax Moony." Jade said, "Your hair is short and easy to brush, you have nothing to complain about."

"Neither do you, since you never let yours off that ponytail, Lightstep." Remus retorted

"Then I guess we're even." She responded, accepting a plate of eggs on toast from Hope and kissing her mother on the cheek. "My favorite! Thanks ma."

"How can you eat?" Remus said nervously

"Well Moony, I take a bite, chew and swallow. It's pretty easy, and it won't kill you to try it." His sister replied, rolling her eyes and pushing a plate of cereal to him, "Eat, dear brother of mine, I know hot cereal is your favorite. And there's hot chocolate on the stove…"

Remus bolted for the stove and grinned.

"I'm sold."

"I know you are."

Hope smiled at their banter.

There was a bustling for teeth-brushing and tying shoelaces after breakfast, but as everything else they needed for Hogwarts was in their trunks, the family was on their way in less than half an hour. A cage held Remus' tawny owl, Lenny, named after John Lennon. He hooted sleepily when he was jostled slightly as the two kids climbed out of the car.

"Sorry Lenny."

Star, sleeping in a wicker basket, meowed slightly when Jade stroked the paw that was peeking out, but didn't wake.

"Alright kids, let's go." John proclaimed, dragging Jade's trunk out of the back while glancing around for muggles. Thankfully, they had gotten there early, so there were no non-magicals in sight.

"Come on then, kids. We don't want to- oh, no."

"What is it mum?"

"John, it's Walburga Black."

"What?" John spun around

Sure enough, an unpleasant looking woman was strutting to the Lupins, muttering about filthy muggles and herding two boys.

"On your way, Sirius, Regulus."

"Yes mother." They replied, one cheerfully, one quietly."Ah, John Lupin." Mrs. Black sneered."Madame Black." John responded, his face expressionless.

"Your children?" she asked, waving her hand at Remus and Jade.

"Yes. They're first years."

"Of course. I have a son about to begin as well."

The taller of the two nodded. Remus and Jade nodded back. Meanwhile, Mrs. Black was walking closer to the children. Hope shifted slightly, moving closer as well.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Lupin." Jade stared back at the woman, bright forest green eyes inquisitively searching Mrs. Black's face.

"She- ah- we adopted her when she was six."

"Adopted, you say? Well. Muggleborn?"

"No." Jade said

"Do not speak to your elders in such a way, young lady."

"My parent weren't muggles, they were magical." Jade continued, setting her chin stubbornly.

"That's quite enough, Jade." Hope said quietly.

"Yes ma'am." She responded, ducking her head

"Hmm. Lupin." Mrs. Black sneered again.

"Madame Black." John said

The woman walked into the barrier with her sons.

"Phew." John said, dramatically wiping his brow of imaginary sweat.

"Oh, John. Come along then, Remus, Jade."

"Yes mum."

A moment later the two had forgotten all about Walburga Black as they stared at the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

"Oh, wow." Jade gaped

"You can say that again." Remus said, staring as well.

Though it was early, it was still crowded with parents and children. Jade glanced at a dark haired girl with a sour expression, who was yelling at a smaller red haired one.

"Freak!"

"Well that's just uncalled for!" she exclaimed, almost running after the crying ginger before Remus stopped her.

"We can find her later, but mum and dad said we can't get separated."

Jade nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea. Shall we, Moony?"

"We shall, Lightstep."

"Ok, kids, have fun!" Hope said, kissing them both.

"We will mom." Remus replied

"Be good."

"Yes ma."

"And make sure to eat well."

"Yes mom."

"No funny business."

"Yes ma."

"Do your homework right away."

"Okay mom."

"And-"

"Honey, they'll be fine." John reassured his teary wife before turning to his kids.

"Now, remember to write at least once a week, and don't let anybody push you around."

"Right."

"Oh, and-"

"Okay!" Remus and Jade exclaimed.

"Sorry. Hugs?"

"Hugs." Jade beamed.

Jade kissed both her mother and father on the cheek while Remus lugged his trunk onto the train with difficulty.

"Bye kids!"

"Bye mum, bye dad!"

"See you Christmas!"

"Got it!"

The train was warm.

It smelled, Jade noted, like fresh cheese biscuits.

She loved fresh cheese biscuits.

"Hey. Hey, Moony." She said, slapping Remus on the arm lightly, her eyes closed.

"Yeah Lightstep?" He asked with his eyes closed as well.

"Notice how it smells like cheese biscuits?"

"You smell cheese biscuits?"

"What d'you mean, what are you smelling?"

"Chocolate chip cookies."

Jade raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think it is?"

"I dunno. Maybe a charm of some sorts."

"Good enough for me. Let's find a compartment."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************"C'mon Starrie. Out you come."

Star protested with a sleepy meow as Jade settled her on her lap and starting stroking her gently, before beginning to had picked a compartment near the end of the packed train, where only a few people had settled down.

They heard a call of "See you, Snivellus!" before the red haired girl from before stomped into their compartment, tugging a scowling boy by the hand.

"Hey, can we sit here?" she asked

"Sure, there's plenty of room." Jade said

"Thanks. I'm Lily Evans."

"Hi Lily, I'm Jade Fireflower-Lupin, and this is my brother, Remus Lupin." She stuck out her hand boldly and shook Lily's hand. Remus waved shyly.

"Nice to meet you. Why the Fireflower?"

"My first last name. I'm adopted."

"Oh. Okay then. This is my best friend, Severus Snape."

The boy nodded, rather sourly in Jade's opinion.

"So, what house are you hoping to get into?" Remus asked, clearing his throat slightly.

"Slytherin." Severus said quietly.

"You know, I think that'd suit you, fella. You're very sneaky looking." Jade observed, smiling brightly.

He merely raised an eyebrow back.

"What about you, Jade?" Lily inquired

"Well, they all sound great. I've been told I'm very ambitious and secretive sometimes, but I don't think Slytherin would be a fit for me. Too…well, too cold, down there in the dungeons. I think I'm way too competitive to be in Hufflepuff, so that's out. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, I guess."

Remus nodded.

"I think Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff for me, honestly."

"Remus, you're a Gryffindor if there ever was one."

"Oh, I don't think so, Jade." He muttered

Jade shook her head.

Awkward silence fell across the compartment. Snape leaned over and whispered something to Lily, who shifted uncomfortably and whispered something back before nodding.

"Sorry, Sev says that Professor Slughorn is on the train and I really want to meet him. You don't mind, do you?" Lily asked

"No, go ahead." Remus replied while Jade waved a hand.

"Go on. We'll see you at Hogwarts."

"Thank you!"

A while later, a plump, kind looking lady stuck her head in.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

The two glanced at each other.

"Just some chocolate frogs and that bag of Every Flavor Beans, please."

"Six sickles."

Jade fished out some silver from her bag and Remus took the trolley witch left.

"It's about lunch time, Moony. Feel like eating?"

"Okay. I mean my caloric intake shouldn't be less than about-"

"Oh my god,Moony! Relax and eat without complaining for once!" Jade scolded, pulling out two paper bags out of her knapsack and handing one to Remus.

"Sorry. What's for lunch then?"

"Ham and bolognese sandwiches with- yes!- cheese biscuits."

"And…"

"Ma's homemade chocolate milk."

"Yes!" Jade laughed and handed her brother the magically chilled bottle.

They ate lunch quietly, watching the smoothly running view of the countryside. It was beautiful, full of flowers and once a bubbling stream.

A few hours later, Jade was stroking Star and humming softly, a book on her lap, and Remus was reading quietly as well, when they heard a commotion.

"RUN, JAMES! THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND US!"

"I KNOW, YOU DOLT, NO NEED TO YELL IT!"

"IN HERE!"

The two looked up, startled. Jade said the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh my."

 **So? What did you think? Does it suck? Does it have any good ideas? Please inform me, because I'm biased since this is my BABY. I dunno when the next chapter will be up (I hate high school), but I'm already working on it. If you have any requests for how I write the characters, write them in a review and I'll see if I can incorporate them into my original character, Jade Fireflower (stupid name, I know, but I couldn't think of anything better) or any of the others. There may be other OC's in this story. Now, I need you to do me a favor...**  
 **Eventually, Sirius will be together with someone (No, it's not Sirius/Remus. I'll leave that to the experts). But for now, he's got to be the single, mischievous, hilarious scoundrel, along with James. HELP! I need the help! Please help me capture the essence of these characters. I would put this story up for adoption, but Jade is sort of a 'mine and only mine!' character.**  
 **Anyway, enough talk. R &R!**  
 **-Miss Kitty**


End file.
